


I Don't Like You

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 4, 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 7, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heat Sex, JJ has a really big Dick, M/M, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings, Skating, Then those feeling become something else, Those feelings are angst, omega - alpha size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Sometimes the hardest lies are the ones we tell ourselves.With two days before the Free Skate, Yuri has a problem.  Being an omega, it isn't the first time that it's happened, but this is the first time he accidentally ran into Jackass Jerk Leroy when he was trying to take care of it.  That's one of the lies though, because JJ is anything but a jackass or a jerk ... and that is where the problem comes in.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 64
Kudos: 118
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day four of the 18+ on ice Discord's AU event. [Server Link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)
> 
> If you're new to my writing, I hope you like these little stories.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved

**No, I don't like you.**

  
  


Second place after the short program for Worlds was not where Yuri had wanted to be. Sure, he was in the top twenty-five. He'd be going on to do his long program … in two days. He hated this new schedule the ISU was using for the World Championship. No, normally he liked it. It let him push himself more in his short program and then have a day of recovery before going into his long program.

This was Yuuri Katsuki's last year. JJ Leroy was a fucking jumping machine. Otabek had been spending time in Saint Petersburg and training under Lilia -- so that man's artistic scores had risen. It was a hard year. The press had finally shut up about Victor, instead just referring to him now as 'Coach' or 'Former Champion'. 

None of that changed that sinking feeling in Yuri's gut that even an ice-cold shower didn't do anything to lessen. He was hot. He had the AC set to the maximum the hotel would allow and it still wasn't enough. Finally, he knew he had to do something. He'd already more than double-dosed his suppressants, and in his nineteen years of life, he more than knew the signs of a heat. It didn't matter that the calendar said it should be another two weeks. Even the best medicine when it came to omegas was guesswork.

Sitting up on the bed, he shook his head. There were options. He had tonight and tomorrow and some of the day after. Part of him considered the 'phone a friend' method, but really his only friend here was Otabek, and like hell was he going to risk his friendship. The other option was one he had taken before. He grabbed his phone to find the nearest 'omega clinic'. He hated those places. They were little more than brothels with medical staff. He didn't have a lot of options, and he was running out of time.

Throwing on clothes, he shoved his feet into sneakers. He'd only grabbed sweatpants and a T-shirt, no reason to bother with anything else, he'd be stripping shortly anyways. His hair was just tossed back, still wet, into a low ponytail. He didn't care how he looked. No one where he was going would care either. He wasn't going to pick up someone; he was going to pay to be fucked.

It was a quick elevator ride down to the lobby, and he hoped it wouldn't be too busy. It would be though, of course, it would be. It was only 8 pm and there were so many skaters in the building. The press had pretty much camped out in the main area -- at least the hotel kept them a little separated.

Worse than the press though, he knew his fans would be there. Screaming girls with cat ears always followed him. They were a constant in his life -- even if one of them was an alpha, he still wouldn't take that route. Getting involved with fans was never good. The impersonal transaction of an omega clinic was what he needed.

"Hey, Princess!"

That was the one thing he hadn't counted on. His eyes closed and his shoulders tensed as one of the people he really didn't want to see came bounding over to him.

"Great skate! You're really landing that quad Lutz this season!"

As Yuri glared up at JJ Leroy, he felt an arm around his shoulders and suddenly there were pictures being taken of the top two skaters after the men's short. He tried to look less pissed, but he was not dressed for photos, he was dressed to go to the clinic, slide his credit card over, have a blood test run, and then get fucked.

He saw as JJ's eyes widened and the alpha inhaled -- because of course JJ was an alpha with his backflips and his quads and his fucking shoulders that Yuri could literally climb like a god damn fucking tree. He pulled back, eyes wide and nostrils flared as JJ tried to get him away from the press. "Listen asshole, I'm heading out."

"You can't go out like this!" The words whispered but with clear alarm in them.

"Oh no? Who is going to stop me? Free country, I can go out if I want to go out, and I don't need some alpha telling me otherwise." He did not say 'especially some alpha that has a scent that makes his head spin'.

Yuri wasn't short for an omega, he was in fact rather tall for his secondary gender. However JJ was taller, and with his longer limbs was able to cage him against the wall near the elevator. "It's not safe. Look, my mom is an omega, I'll call her, or where is your coach?"

With a loud sigh, Yuri let his head roll back, "I'm old enough to be here on my own."

"I know you are, but you can't go out like this. You smell like you're in heat and you don't even have scent blockers on."

That was all Yuri could take. His hands came up and he pushed at JJ's chest, shoving the man against the elevator. "You think I don't know that? You think I am being stupid? You want to know where I am going, asshole? I'm going to the fucking omega clinic, is that what you want to know? I'm being a good little omega, and I'm going to go pay some fucking alpha to throw me over an exam table so that I can fucking compete for the free program." One hand defiantly on a hip, he stabbed a finger of his other hand against JJ's chest. "Is that what you wanted to fucking hear? I'm being a good little omega?"

JJ stood there, shocked. He didn't move, looking down at Yuri as he shook his head, "No, you shouldn't have to do that -- those places aren't safe!"

Another roll of his eyes and this time Yuri pushed with both hands. "What do you know about it? You're a fucking alpha."

"I have family. Let me call my mom. She'll have pills--"

"Do you think I haven't already tried that? Do you think I am that stupid? That I was just  _ oh no, let me jump to this as a first option _ ? I'm on four times the suppressants I normally take and the doctor said I can't take more -- not that it's any of your business." He wasn't even sure why he was telling JJ this. The man annoyed him so much. The man got under his skin at every last competition they were both at.

"Yuri …" This time the tone softened as he looked down. "I … at least let me go with, make sure you're okay?" The request was barely a whisper without the slightest hint of anything but concern.

"Why?"

"Because I care, and I don't want to see you get hurt?"

Yuri closed his eyes. It was so hard to think with the alpha so close to him. He was another skater; he'd known him for four years now. There had never been even the slightest hint about him doing anything bad to anyone -- even when the man had broken up with his fiancee there hadn't been anything bad in the media. Yuri swallowed, desperately trying to think if this was what he wanted to do. "It'd be stupid to bring an alpha to an omega clinic."

"I just --"

"Let me finish." He placed the palm of his hand against JJ's chest. With a deep breath, he looked up at that face and that stupid undercut that he hated so much … or at least tried to convince himself he hated. "Do you really want to help?"

"Help?" The word was soft, questioning, and if there was any hope in it, Yuri was going to vehemently deny its existence.

"This doesn't mean anything, Leroy. I need an alpha, and you're an alpha. That is all." There couldn't be any emotions. If this was going to happen, it had to be a business deal. He just didn't think he could make it past the press and his fan club if he tried to go to the omega clinic.

For a second JJ stood there motionless and Yuri wasn't certain if the man was going to agree, but then he nodded. "My room or yours?"

"Yours." There was no decision to be made. Of course, it would be JJ's. Yuri had no intention of trying to kick an alpha out of his own room when he was done -- it would be easier to just leave.

With a press of the elevator button and what had to be the most uncomfortable ride up six flights, they were walking down a hallway with JJ leading. The hotel room was exactly like the one Yuri had -- same floor plan, different floor, one bed. Without pausing, Yuri kicked off his shoes and walked to the bed. He was about to pull off his shirt when he felt hands over his.

"Let me?" JJ's mouth was too close to his ear, and he could practically feel the warmth radiating off the man.

Yuri was nodding before he even thought about it. This was not the deal. No, JJ reaching out to grab the bottom of his T-shirt and slowly peeling it off of him was not in the deal. "You don't have to be nice to me." They wouldn't be nice at the omega clinic. He had been prepared to be just put in position and fucked. He had not prepared for the feel of hands ghosting over his shoulders or someone taking the elastic out of his hair to finger comb the wet locks.

"I want to be nice." 

The softness in that tone made Yuri whine. Maybe under normal circumstances, he would have been able to control it, but this was not normal. This was very abnormal. This was breath dancing across his skin as his sweatpants were pushed down. He hadn't bothered with underwear; there had been no point with where he was going. He tried not to think about how his thighs gleamed from the slick that had only gotten even more noticeable when JJ had started to touch him.

"How did you even skate today, so close like this?"

"Shut up. I didn't come here to talk." He crawled onto the bed, on hands and knees he posed there, letting his shoulders drop and his ass raise. He hated how needy he felt, but most of all, part of him wished it didn't have to be like this.

He didn't know when JJ had taken his own clothes off. What he did know was that the bed shifted as the man climbed onto the mattress, his hands gripping Yuri's hips. Those strong fingers holding him in place as JJ leaned over to whisper, "Are you positive?"

"Yes! Fuck! Just do it, Leroy." His eyes were closed tight, and he gripped the blanket on the bed. No, he didn't want it like this, he wanted -- he wanted things he couldn't have.

Yuri heard the sound of a condom wrapper, for a moment he scolded himself -- both for not having thought of that since the clinic would have taken care of it and for wishing that JJ hadn't thought of it either.

The next thing he felt though was amazing. He was so wet, but the size of JJ was so perfect. He felt himself stretch as his slick-wet hole was breached. As the weight of the man behind him shifted, sliding what felt like inch after inch of cock into him, he let himself moan out loud.

As he felt JJ bottom out, his eyes rolled back. This was perfect. This was every last feeling he had wanted, and he didn't hide it at all. He felt the purr vibrating his chest as he pressed back, wanting more. As those strong hands gripped his ass cheeks, taking hold of him and pulling then pushing as he was guided into riding that cock, all he could do was whimper in pleasure. This was what he needed. His body needed this. The scent of alpha breaking through the blockers JJ wore as the man rammed his cock into Yuri harder and somehow deeper.

Yuri wasn't thinking anymore -- he couldn't. His base instincts taking over as he begged for more, his voice a mantra in Russian where JJ couldn't understand the words, but the meaning was so very clear. Yuri was lost in the feeling, but then everything changed.

He felt himself pulled tight and then moved, flipped onto his back with a pillow under his ass. The alpha cock was back in place before he could whine at how empty he felt without it, but this was not what he had expected. Hands were in his hair and JJ's mouth hovered right at his neck as the alpha breathed in the omega scent with every deliciously perfect thrust.

Every touch felt so good. Chest to chest, Yuri couldn't help it as he reached up, his fingers gripping the stronger shoulders over him as he kept begging for more. He was so close. His body covered in sweat and slick as he vibrated with pleasure. The purring distorted his words as he begged -- and then he felt it.

He wasn't sure which shattered his haze, but as his body suddenly felt impossibly stretched with the man's knot, his mind was jolted to awareness as a soft kiss was placed right over the scent gland in his neck. Whether it was one or both, he'd never know, but that was what it took for the dam to break letting his orgasm come rushing over him. Tears running from his eyes, he couldn't do anything but shake. He clutched onto JJ, arms and hands holding him as their bodies were locked together. 

He felt the orgasm rip through the other man. He couldn't say anything though, his mind shattered from the release. Everything for a moment was perfect.

Slowly he came back to his senses. Everything smelt like alpha -- no, like JJ. Sweat and alpha and something so nice; it surrounded him. He was warm, but now it was a comfortable warmth. The sleep that had eluded him crept up on him as he felt how soft the blankets were on his back, but more importantly, how perfect the weight pressing him down was.

As a soft kiss was placed on his neck again, a tightness gripped Yuri's chest. This was no longer a sexual need, no this tightness was pain and maybe guilt. He hadn't expected this, any of this. He didn't expect to be pulled under the covers. He didn't expect the kiss to the top of his head. He didn't expect the strong arms around him as JJ pulled him tight, spooning him with both their heads on the same pillow.

Maybe it would have been better to go to the omega clinic. Maybe that feeling of 'dirty' those places always left him with would be better than this. A tear escaped one eye as soft snores echoed behind him. He didn't deserve this. He -- he hated JJ. Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true.

He couldn't stay. If he stayed, he'd be there in the morning, and mornings were always awkward. If he stayed, he'd have to see JJ's handsome eyes as he lied to the man and said this had meant nothing.

Carefully, Yuri slid from those arms and unraveled himself from the blankets. He didn't even pause to use the bathroom and clean up a little. He'd just hope he could sneak up to the 7th floor without anyone noticing. He almost managed to not make a sound, a soft hiccup as he forced himself not to cry escaped, but no more.

He couldn't help himself, for just a second he stole what he wanted. He leaned down to let his lips brush over the other man's. With tears in his eyes, he threw on his clothes and left as quickly as possible. He sprinted to the stairs, his key card opening them before he ran up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time so he could make it back to his room without anyone seeing.

Throwing himself on the bed, he cried, his fist hitting the mattress over and over. He should have gone to the omega clinic. He had been doing fine denying everything. He had been doing fine -- maybe that was just another lie he told himself.

The heat was broken. In two days, he would be able to skate his free skate. He pulled the blankets around him, he'd clean up tomorrow. Tonight he could at least let himself sleep smelling like the other man.

He didn't know that JJ had been awake for the kiss. He didn't know that after he had left, that man had softly touched his lips to remember that kiss forever in case it was the only one he ever received from Yuri.

Tonight, two hearts were broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first chapter - post event, Yuri has a plan. Yuri goes to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to the smuttiest thing I have ever written,
> 
> TW: size difference and belly bulge during sex

Two days later, everything hurt. No, it wasn't that his ankles were sore or his shoulder was sore. It wasn't even how his thigh muscles burned from the effort of his free skate. This was so much more. He was standing on the lowest of the podium spots, but that wasn't that much of a surprise. He had only slipped one place. Katsuki had pushed up from third to first and was on the top of the podium. With that man's endurance, the free skate was always his moment.

The part that hurt, that really hurt, was how JJ was looking everywhere except at him as the man stood on the second-highest step of the podium. Yuri just held onto the flowers, waving to the crowd as he was expected to. The rest of the night was a blur. He had posed for pictures. He had answered questions at the press meeting. He had posed with fans. It had been like walking through a bad dream until he was finally able to hide in his hotel room, wishing it smelled like JJ -- but it didn't. He didn't have a pillow to inhale the scent of the man. He didn't have a shred of clothing that held that scent. He didn't have a reminder of that night except for the pain in his heart. Maybe it was better that way -- there was less to hold onto.

When he was younger, he would have held all of this in and then done some crazy exhibition program as he desperately tried to be noticed. This wasn't all those years ago; this was now. Yuri climbed onto the counter in the bathroom, makeup spread out in easy reach as he fixed how he looked. Normally makeup was reserved for on the ice, but tonight he needed the confidence it would give him. His lips just a shade redder than his natural skin, and every imperfection hidden, he added the eye shadow. It was subtle, just enough to draw out his eyes and emphasize his eyebrows. His lashes emphasized, and eyes lined, he looked in the mirror. Tight jeans and a black tank top, and maybe he did look like he was ready for en exhibition skate. A loose sweater was thrown over everything. He knew how it hung, one shoulder out. He slipped his keycard into his pocket and he left his room, knowing what he had to do.

He wasn't a frustrated fifteen-year-old any more. He was an adult, and he knew the only way he would get what he wanted would be if he went and tried to take it. He had never backed down when he was skating -- he was not going to back down now.

* * *

JJ hurt. Getting through the podium ceremony had been hard, but he had managed. He had made sure to not look at Yuri, but even not looking at him, he was so very aware of him. He didn't know what to do. The kiss before Yuri had left, he really had hoped to have at least a message the next day. Instead, he hadn't been able to find the other man anywhere.

He was still sitting on his bed in the hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Maybe his parents had ordered room service, but he wasn't really hungry. Throwing a T-shirt back on, he walked over to the door, feet bare and in his loose team Canada sweatpants.

As soon as he opened the door, his breath was taken away. Yuri stood there, looking up at him. That alone would have been enough to leave him speechless, but how the pale skin of his shoulder had slid from the sweater, and how absolutely perfect his hair was and … JJ couldn't even catalog everything. He barely managed to whisper, "Yuri."

He didn't have a chance to say anything as a hand was placed on his chest and he was pushed back into the room. The door closed hard behind Yuri, cutting them off from the rest of the world. That didn't matter though, JJ couldn't have pulled his eyes from that man even if he had tried.

"If you want me to leave, you better say so now." Determination burned as Yuri looked up at him. Yuri was an omega, but the man had never acted like the ideal submissive for even a day in his life.

JJ didn't say a word. He didn't want to and he didn't think he could because suddenly, Yuri dropped to his knees in front of him. That glare through those thick lashes enough to make his heart skip as Yuri growled at him. His pants were down before he fully realized what was happening, and somehow, Yuri was fully in control while kneeling on the floor and looking as decadent as any fantasy. 

His underwear were pushed down, just enough for his already hardening cock to be freed, and then those eyes JJ couldn't look away from closed. He gasped, for a moment his body not able to process what was happening as those sinful painted lips pressed to just the head of his cock.

As JJ stood there, unable to look away from the absolutely delicious sight of Yuri on his knees, those lips parted more, and the entire head of his dick was surrounded by Yuri's mouth. As the omega sucked, both hands working the rest of JJ's length, he didn't stop to question what he had done to deserve this.

"Yuri …" The name was whispered, even as he struggled to not close his eyes from this pleasure. It wasn't enough, he wanted so much more, but this was already more than he thought he would ever get.

With eyes locked on his from behind those beautifully darkened lashes, JJ was only able to gasp as Yuri's hands moved to the base of his cock, squeezing where the knot would be. The tightness enough to get a loud moan. So many nerves stimulated so fast in exactly the way his body wanted left JJ gasping for air.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Yuri pulled off of him. His tongue ran over his painted lips as he looked up, still on his knees, "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" There was no pause. JJ didn't have to think about that, even if he could think right now. He wanted Yuri. He wanted Yuri in ways that he couldn't even before to vocalize.

"Strip." It was an order, and no it clearly did not matter at all to Yuri that society would have an issue with an omega ordering an alpha like that. 

JJ obeyed. His sweatpants were kicked to the floor and his shirt stripped off as fast as he could. As he shoved his underwear down, throwing everything into the corner, he had no reluctance to be naked in front of the still fully clothes Yuri.

"Nice." As Yuri smiled, his lips showing a little too much teeth to be seen as anything but predatory, he walked over to JJ and reached up, tracing over one pec with a single finger. Then he leaned in, lips pressed to JJ's left nipple as a soft kiss was placed. "On the bed." Even as Yuri told JJ what to do, he turned away and walked to the lamp next to the hotel bed, flicking it off so only the lights from outside lit the room.

JJ desperately wanted to ask if Yuri was going to stay this time, but he didn't. There was too much risk to this, too much risk that this would end, and JJ didn't want it to -- ever. He followed the command, sitting on the side of the bed and watching Yuri.

Now in the darkened room, Yuri moved to stand in front of JJ, just out of arms reach. He pulled off the sweater, tossing it to the bed, then he pulled off the tank top. His eyes never broke contact with JJ's and there was no way that JJ could ever turn away from Yuri.

Now clad only in jeans, Yuri turned to face away, his skin unmarred except for the Olympic Rings on his shoulder blade. Then he leaned over, pushing those tight jeans down -- and only the jeans, he hadn't put on any underwear.

As Yuri near bent in half taking the jeans off, JJ was left mesmerized. The other night he hadn't been able to look as much as he wanted. Now, Yuri was on full display in front of him. That perfect ass with the muscles and the thighs that made him an incredible skater. But more than that, it was the intentional glimpse he was given of the slick-wet hole.

Kicking the jeans off his ankles, Yuri stood up, that same predatory smile there as he advanced towards JJ. "Do you want this?"

JJ had no idea what exactly he was agreeing to, but he didn't hesitate, "Yes." He'd say yes a million times, whatever this was, he wanted it.

Yuri climbed onto his lap, knees on either side of JJ's hips as he now was finally higher. He reached for JJ's head, his fingers entwining in the longer parts of the undercut as he tilted the man's head back. He didn't say a word, instead, he leaned in. All at once the kiss was romantic and dirty. It was all tongue and lips, the salty taste of precum lingered, but the purring that accompanied made that kiss so much more.

JJ's hand moved to Yuri's waist, gripping tight, fingertips just on either side of the man's spine -- but then he felt his thumbs just barely touch. A shock of electricity surged through him, the alpha part of his brain screaming at how small his omega was almost overpowered the rational parts reminding him that Yuri was not his.

His or not, that was all he could take. He had a hold of Yuri and in only a few moves, that man was now sprawled on the bed with JJ over him. The urge to take Yuri burned in him, but he still had control. He wanted Yuri to want it -- no, not just want,  _ need.  _

JJ dropped his head, his lips running over Yuri's cock. It was beautiful, smooth and long, when he wrapped his lips around it, taking the other man all the way into his mouth, the taste was enough to make his eyes close in pleasure. Slick and precum coated that flesh, and combined, the taste was irresistible. He moaned even as Yuri arched off the bed. He wasn't going to relent, needing to know this was what was wanted.

So soon, Yuri was moaning, his voice filled with vibrato from the purring his body was unable to stop. His body wet, but not as needy as his words, "Fuck me. Jean, Fuck me, please!" Even if the tone was a near petulant demand, the 'please' snuck in.

JJ let Yuri's cock leave his mouth, the wet pop as that hard flesh passed his lips enough to send a shudder through his body. Oh, he wanted this. He wanted this in every way possible -- even if he knew that wasn't possible. Tonight was Yuri coming to him for something physical, but if that was all he could have, he would take it.

He grabbed a pillow and with one hand lifted Yuri's hips so he could slide the pillow under him, putting him at a better angle for how he was planning on ravaging that body.

Yuri was so wet, he could smell it. Every sense in his body telling him that he needed to claim what was before him. He had control though, this wasn't a rut and Yuri's heat had faded. This was pure desire. He grabbed the shaft of his cock, holding himself steady as he pressed his cockhead to that opening.

Yuri's body was so tight, but he was so wet at the same time. He felt himself slide past muscle until he was pressing into Yuri, slick coating everything to make this possible. Then, JJ nearly lost all control as he felt Yuri stretch, that flexible back arching and he could clearly see the bulge from his own cock beneath Yuri's abs. He pulled back, watching it go down in the pale light of the hotel room, then he thrust in deeper. His hand moved to press on that lump, holding pressure there as his hips rocked in and out. That he could see that, and feel that -- it was as if his brain were lost.

Yuri's hands were gripping the blankets, a sheen of sweat covering him as he moaned. A soft stream of Russian that JJ didn't understand, but the tone made so clear. He couldn't stop. Even if he had wanted to stop, and he did not want to stop, it would have been impossible with how good everything felt with how Yuri was responding.

Then, Yuri's tone changed. Suddenly the Russian changed to begging in English. The man's body tightened and then those eyes opened, the beautiful green glazed by lust. JJ couldn't hold out. Everything was too perfect, and he felt his knot swelling.

Yuri purred and begged, his legs wrapped around JJ as if unwilling to let the man escape. It was too late for that, Yuri's body too tight for him to be able to pull out even had he wanted to. His knot caught on the muscle, now held inside as everything was perfect pressure and JJ felt his release rip through his body. He didn't know if he said anything, if he screamed, if he called out to god, because whatever happened, it was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt.

Yuri was shaking. The omega's orgasm had ripped through his body as his stomach was splattered with his own come. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing JJ had ever seen. His limbs were unsteady as he braced himself with one arm, his body locked with Yuri's. Now that he was coming down off that high, he couldn't resist one more press to Yuri's belly to feel how deep he was in that slight frame. 

Finally, Yuri found his voice. He knew what JJ was doing, and to emphasize it more he arched his back. "You're so fucking big."

Part of JJ preened at the compliment. He'd pleased Yuri. Part of him had to start putting the emotional wall back up. "Did I ruin you for everyone else, Princess?" He knew Yuri didn't like the nickname. Maybe that would make this hurt less when Yuri left him again.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri shrugged. He reached out and arm to hook around JJ's neck. As he used his newfound grip to pull himself up, he brought their lips together, but this kiss was different. This was slow, exploring and tasting until both Yuri's arms were wrapped around JJ's neck. The kiss somehow seemed to last forever and for only an instant before Yuri was whispering against JJ's neck, "Do you want me to be ruined for everyone else?"

For a moment, JJ didn't breathe, fearful to break whatever spell had made the impossible happen. Then, he nodded. His words just a whisper against Yuri's hair, "Yes. I do. I want …" He trailed off, scared to voice the truth.

Yuri wasn't allowing the retreat, instead, he pressed on, "What do you want, Jean? What do you really want?"

The answer was both the easiest and the hardest thing JJ had ever had to say. He did though, whispering just one word, "You."

The fear faded as he saw Yuri smile, the content look so unfamiliar and yet something he wanted to see forever, "Good." Another kiss and everything was just Yuri purring as he pulled the man down with him, blankets grabbed as he burrowed into the alpha. "Because that's what I want too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for me on Social Media:
> 
> Twitter = <https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM>
> 
> Tumbr = <https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/>


End file.
